


何人不想，治此天下

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 三国同人懿丕 [2]
Category: San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: 司马亮：司马懿的第三个儿子，字子翼，晋朝建立后他被司马炎封为汝南王，是西晋“王八啊呸八王之乱”中的一王。
Relationships: 司马懿/曹丕
Series: 三国同人懿丕 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779295
Kudos: 1





	何人不想，治此天下

“无人不想统治这个天下。”

在某个阴雨绵绵的日子里曹丕照例来拜访司马懿。他们二人身穿蓑衣坐在水榭旁，手持鱼竿，谈笑风生，说的却都不是什么轻松愉快的事。谈论完城中最近出现的大事以及曹植的动向后，曹丕将鱼竿放在一旁，站起来伸个懒腰，轻飘飘说出那句话。

“公子，您这话若是让丞相听到，可是会被问罪的。”

一旁的司马懿面带笑容地望向他的学生——他的公子，他的主君，语气轻松愉快地像是在询问“您今晚要宿在这里吗”。

“无妨，此地清净，你我身边又无旁人——先生不会去父亲那里告我的状吧？”

似是怕惊走正在咬钩的鱼，曹丕轻轻地走到司马懿身边，蹲下身，仰视着他的先生。作为年纪最大的公子，他极少会“仰望”一个人：他父亲算一个，而司马懿是另一个，尽管某些时候司马懿会将小马扎让给他，但他每次都习惯性地蹲在司马懿身边，仰望着他，不顾身上的白色衣衫粘上泥水。

“公子说笑了。”

竹竿抖动，鱼终于上钩，司马懿一边笑着“公子今晚又有口福了”一边将鱼收入筐中。曹丕没答话，看着司马懿熟练的动作，想自己何时才能像司马懿一样将天下收入囊中，令东吴、西蜀向自己臣服。司马懿瞧了一眼发呆的曹丕，冷笑一声。

“公子啊，我再教你一招。”

“先生请赐教。”

“做任何事，成功之前都不要幻想着成功之后的场景。若是您过多思考甚至沉浸在这种虚幻中，那么这件事八成不会成功。”

一盆冷水浇下，曹丕若再不醒来，便真是个傻子。他悻悻地替司马懿收拾鱼筐，装模作样地回答了一句“诺”。

“父亲？父亲？”

司马懿慢慢睁开眼睛，恍惚间他似乎还能看见那个不情不愿的影子在朝他招手。

“父亲，您该吃药了。”

司马懿偏过头，看见三子司马亮跪在一旁，手里还端着个药碗。这时他才记起此时已不是建安十五年，而是嘉平三年。

“四十一年了。”

司马亮没听清他父亲在说什么，膝行两步侧耳倾听，可惜什么司马懿摇摇头不愿再开口，重新合上双眼。

他想再做一次那个梦。这大概是他与丕公子——应该是先帝的最后一段能称得上“快乐”的时光，之后的五凤楼事件将曹丕推上世子之位，没过几年魏王也撒手人寰，曹丕继承魏王之位，没过多久就成了魏帝。登基时的曹丕站在丹陛之上，意气风发，神采飞扬，十二旒冕晃得司马懿看不清他的面庞。他再也不用像个小孩子一样仰视自己啦，那时的司马懿这样想，或许再有个十年，二十年，他就能替他的陛下将东吴西蜀辽东等地尽数收回，就真的能将天下像条鱼一样收入囊中，奉给陛下。

可曹丕没有等到那一天。

他甚至连第一个十年都没撑过去。

曹丕边拉着他的手说“以后元仲就要多拜托仲达”边咳血的时候，司马懿眉头都没皱一下，心却被曹丕的话一刀一刀捅出个窟窿。他想再问问曹丕，是否还记得那些他们一起坐在水榭旁钓鱼的日子，可是提起君王年少时的事情本是大忌，他司马懿恩宠再大也没胆子去提当年的事。收拾好表情后，他拱手答“诺”。

曹丕去了之后，他又开始像辅佐曹丕一样辅佐曹叡。

可曹叡不是曹丕。

曹叡在黑暗中挣扎许久，一旦掌握大权必定是要将权力牢牢掌握在自己手中。司马懿看着他，不禁感叹：一代要比一代强。

可惜曹叡也英年早逝——他甚至还没活过40岁。

再往后，司马懿就不太愿意想了。他从未动过“无人不想统治这个天下”的念头，可却从自己的儿子们眼中看到了这个愿望。

瞧，多可笑？“一统天下”一直是曹丕的梦想，可他还未来得及实现第一步就离开人世；而司马懿，四朝元老，至少服侍前三位君王时从未敢动任何大逆不道的心思，到头来却摧毁了曹氏的根基。

“子翼。”

“父亲？”司马亮见父亲唤他，急忙端起药碗，“医官都嘱咐了，这药要趁热喝——”

“子翼，扶我到院子里。”

司马亮顿了一下。他联想到前几日医官来诊过脉，说回光返照就在几日之内，身后事要早做准备，便放下药碗，与侍女们一起将老爷子扶起来。

此时已入九月，“秋老虎”早已褪去，树叶也慢慢变黄，随风一起跌下枝头又打着转地在院子里飞舞。天气晴朗，云淡风轻，司马懿费力地抬头去看湛蓝湛蓝的天空，心里想着：这要是放在公子还在的时候，他一定会和吴质等人吟诗对和，或是和曹真等人外出游猎。

“多好的天气啊。”

司马懿感叹着，司马亮也附和几句，搀着父亲走到下人们早已铺好的小榻旁。

“去，再把炎儿叫过来，说我要抽查他的功课。”

一个侍女匆匆答诺，小跑着下去了。司马懿知道她在叫来阿炎后一定回去通知次子司马昭，微微一哂。司马亮见他不喜欢旁人在场，便挥手命他们都下去，等到所有人都离开后，司马懿转头问起他：“子翼啊，你怎么看‘无人不想统治这个天下’这句话？”

司马亮惊得一跳，他扭头看向四周才发现人都被遣走了，便强装镇定地坐下，开口道：“父亲这是何意？我们兄弟几个都当着您的面发过誓，永做魏臣——”

“随便答答吧，无妨，也就当是父亲在抽查你的功课。”

司马亮再次环顾四周，再次确认无外人在场时才硬起胆子：“父亲，儿以为，这世上万物皆有终结，连文皇帝都说了，‘自古及今，未有不亡之国，亦无不掘之墓也’，所以，所以，”司马亮略一抬头，便看到父亲那双历经四朝风起云涌的黑眼珠盯着他，里面燃烧着最后的火焰，似乎要将他烧出两个窟窿。此时由远及近地传来司马炎的脚步声，司马亮心一横，接着说，“所以儿以为，这世上，能够治此天下，何人不想？”

司马懿没有立刻答话，他依旧沉默着等待儿子最后的话。司马亮也反应过来，他急忙又对着司马懿长鞠一躬：“但，但请父亲放心，既然大哥二哥都说不会反——不会乱做事，我肯定也不会做的。”

“对了嘛！”司马懿这才笑出声，朝站在不远处的司马炎招招手，“来，炎儿。”

“太公。”

司马炎跑到司马懿面前，乖巧地跪坐下。司马懿冲司马亮摆摆手，司马亮便忙不迭告辞了。司马懿没有在乎三子的失态，直接问司马炎最近读了哪些书，司马炎便答读了《韩诗外传》中《螳螂捕蝉》这节。司马懿笑眯眯地让孙儿背给他听，司马炎便开口：“院中有榆树，其上有蝉，蝉方奋翼悲鸣，欲饮清露，不知螳螂在其后，曲其颈……”

正背着，司马昭匆匆从外堂赶来，身后果真跟着那个侍女。司马昭快步走到司马懿身边想要说话，司马懿却叫他闭嘴好好听儿子背书。好容易等阿炎背完，司马懿才看向次子，司马昭立马答道：“吴国太傅诸葛恪率军攻许昌，兄长已经提兵十万，南下御敌了。”

“你兄长提兵走了，你就得待在洛城，咱们什么时候都得留个后手。”

司马懿说完这句话，喘了几口气才缓过来。司马昭担忧地拍着父亲的背，不确定地问道：“父亲，您……关于后事……”

“我死了之后，把我葬在首阳山吧，不坟不树，不设明器，后面去世的人不得与我合葬。听见没？”

“儿明白。”

司马懿又低下头喘了一会儿，拍拍身边的小榻叫司马炎来坐，让他再背一遍刚才的《螳螂捕蝉》。渐渐地，司马懿似乎听不见孙儿的声音了，他吃力地咽下最后一口气，垂下头，不动了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 司马亮：司马懿的第三个儿子，字子翼，晋朝建立后他被司马炎封为汝南王，是西晋“王八啊呸八王之乱”中的一王。


End file.
